airport farewells
by OhGodTheHorror
Summary: saying goodbye can sometimes be the hardest thing to do...


(ok... i wrote this at 2 in the morn, so it may be crudd...)

**going away**

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Ichigo yelled as Ryou swept past her with a suitcase in his room, "you just can't walk out on the team, you have commitments remember?" Ryou stopped packing for a moment, then stood up straight

"I can do whatever I want," then he resumed closing his cases and bags and headed for the door, but an upset Ichigo blocked his way. "Let me through you baka strawberry" he sighed, trying to push her out of the way, "why? So you can just leave?" she replied with force, "no, so that I can say goodbye, and then leave" then he pushed her out of the way and exited the room, descending the stairs one at a time. The café was closed that day because everyone was too busy trying to coax Ryou out of leaving, that no one bothered opening up. "Must you leave?" Retasu sniffled before bursting into tears,

"Yeah, it's no fun without you na no da" Purin added, Minto and Zakuro held back their tears but were struggling under the pressure. Minto was the first to crack, "don't leave, there's no point," she argued, but Ryou just shook his head,

"I must, please understand when I say this, it's for the best" then he turned towards Zakuro, but at that moment, Ichigo bolted down the stairs, crystal tears flowing down her now pale cheeks. "You can't leave damn it" she yelled once she got to the bottom, "you're our creator and who'll be in charge when you leave?" then he stared at her before looking down at the ground "well" he started, "I'm your creator right?" Ichigo nodded and he continued, "so I'm in charge?" again she nodded, "then as your leader and creator, I say that Keiichiro is now in charge of the mew project," then he walked away.

Keiichiro pulled him back, "Ryou, I know why you're doing this" he whispered, Ryou looked at him with confusion, "it's because of Ichigo isn't it?" Ryou sighed, he had usually protested that he could never love a baka like her, but today he couldn't be stuffed. "She will never be mine-" Ryou whined, but Keiichiro cut in  
"So that's it, you're leaving because of that?" Ryou boiled with anger,  
"I can't bloody take it anymore, each day without her and knowing that she's Masaya's, it just kills me so," Keiichiro softened up,  
"Do you think you'll return?" Ryou shook his head,  
"Not anytime he's in the picture." Then he opened the café doors and walked away, Zakuro came up next to Keiichiro,  
"is that really why he left?" she asked emotionlessly, "how did you-" he stuttered but she interrupted,  
"I am part grey wolf remember," Keiichiro was still stunned, but nodded,  
"He just can't take it anymore." Zakuro's expression changed dramatically  
"She broke up with him yesterday," she snapped, she ran to Ichigo and pulled her from the other mews and towards Keiichiro. "What?" Ichigo asked acting grumpy, Keiichiro spoke in a kind but forceful manner, "did you break up with Masaya?" he asked,  
"How did you find…Zakuro" she grumbled. Zakuro stepped in.  
"He left because he thought you were still together." Ichigo was confused,  
"Why would he ca-are you serious?" she asked, finally realizing, "I have to find him" then she raced out the door. "HE SHOULD BE AT THE AIRPORT!" Keiichiro yelled out to her, the three other mews were baffled. "Good luck," Keiichiro whispered as he slowly shut the doors of the café.

* * *

at the airport

"Last call for flight 703 to America boarding now" the intercom boomed, Ryou picked up his bags and headed for his flight, "WAIT" someone yelled, Ryou turned to see that it was Ichigo, "what do you want now?" he asked emotionlessly. She was still panting, but managed to say, "Please don't…leave the…café needs…you," 

"So" Ryou spat. She then stood up straight and whispered,

"If you decline once more, I'm going to have to use my own super secret weapon." Ryou was confused but shook his head "it's too complicated so my answer is once again no," then he picked up his bags and started to walk off, but Ichigo stopped him and repeated, "the café needs you…I need you," then she leant forward and kissed his lips gently. Ryou couldn't resist, he dropped his bags and wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her closer and deepening the kiss dramatically, Ichigo was sure that that she was returning them with a passion never felt before, but Ryou's eyes shot open and he stepped back quickly, Ichigo almost fell forward. He turned away and said, "I can't, you've got Masaya, and I will never be good enough for you," then he turned to walk away. Ichigo blocked him once again, "I broke up with him yesterday, we were drawing apart and I was in love with someone else," she cried,

"Who?" Ryou asked, still upset that she had replaced Masaya so quickly,

"y-you" she stuttered, tears starting to flow out of her eyes and running down her cheeks, then she fell to the floor and sobbed "you better go catch your flight," Ryou knelt down next to her and lifted her up. "Why should I leave when I now have everything I need here?" then he kissed her passionately. It was so exquisite, she knew that she would never forget that moment in her whole life. "Come on you baka, you have dishes" Ryou said as he got up,

"What?" Ichigo shrieked.

"And a raise, now that you're mine" Ryou finished. Ichigo jumped up in happiness and pulled Ryou out of the airport and into his limousine. "Can I also have the rest of the day off, or the weekend, wait no…the whole week or-" Ichigo exclaimed, but Ryou cut in, "don't push it baka," he sighed as she kept going on. 'Oh boy' he thought as he turned around and blocked his ears from the continuous ranting of his cat-girl until the trip ended.

The end…

(soooooooooo? what do you think, i know it's short, but i get reeeeeeeeally bored with long ones...especiallyreally earlyin the morning... r&r please NO FLAMES!) + o+


End file.
